God I Love My Life
by theresonly1difference
Summary: This is just a little look in the future of the my current story of Every One Has Secrets. Gracie is 19 and she is going to get caught in a compromising position by her parents opening doorways to conversations that no one wants to have: Enjoy


A/N: This is a story in the future of my story that I am working on right now called EVERY ONE HAS SECRETS, you might want to read that so you understand this one-shot a little better. But this just came to me while I was bored out of my mind in class. Gracie is 19 in this one-shot and House and Cuddy are married, hope you like it.

-

Coming Home Early

-

-

Greg and Lisa pulled into their driveway pulling the car into the garage. Greg turned to his wife as she smiled at him and spoke, "That vacation was amazing."

"Yes some time away from the demon child of ours was much needed" laughed Greg, "To bad the hospital called us, honestly what is the chance of the whole 2nd level flooding of water?"

"Not likely" smirked Lisa, "But when has our life ever been normal."

Getting out of the car Lisa watched as a Greg raised an eyebrow at her, "What?" she asked.

"Why is Gracie's car here?" he said indicating behind Lisa's back to see Gracie's Pontiac parked in the garage.

Lisa turned around and raised an eyebrow also at the car, "Maybe she left here and Justine picked her up" suggested Lisa.

House stood there his mind working out all the possible reasons her car would be here, not having enough evidence to back any of his logic he just decided to agree with his wife. Giving her a nod they both grabbed their luggage and entered their house.

"The House is still standing" smile d Lisa, "I am glad you got Wilson to watch the House for us."

Greg just rolled his eyes, "Like he had anything better to do" laughed Greg.

"I am going to bring our luggage to our bedroom" smiled Greg as wrapped his arms around Lisa, "Why don't you order some food and I will be back down and then we will just continue our vacation here" as he placed a gently kiss to the side of her neck.

Lisa gave a throaty moan as he kissed her neck, "Sounds good" she laughed as his chin rubbed her neck tickling her, "Chinese okay" she asked.

"Sounds fine" said Greg as he picked up their luggage, giving Lisa one quick kiss he made his way down the long hallway to their master bedroom.

He reached the door and opened the door and his ears instantly picked up on soft music coming from the radio, wondering what the hell was going on until his eyes found the bed. There on his bed where in people were currently having sex.

"_Wilson you dog" _thought Greg. Reaching over he turned on the lights, "Okay you too the House's are home so break it up" he said laughing.

A squeal from the woman and a shout from the man as he fell off the bed. House laughed hard at the sight but it was short lived as he noticed the man in his bed had black hair not brown. Staring at the bed in confusion trying to figure out what was going on until he caught a glimpse of long flowing blonde hair from under a sheet.

"Noooo" said Greg out loud praying to god this was not what her thought it was. "Gracie" he whispered just loud enough for the girl in the bed to hear.

A head poked out from under the sheets and Greg's worst nightmares had come true he caught his daughter having sex.

"Hello daddy" smiled the girls still just poking her head out from the bed.

Greg just stood there in shock. Gracie watched as all emotions began to play though her father eyes, first shock, then fear, and then as she watched as his eyes looked her naked boyfriend Josh currently on the ground. Suddenly Greg's eyes flashed with anger, "Uh-oh" said Gracie knowing that look. Her father was really pissed.

Getting up from the bed with a bed sheet wrapped a sheet wrapped around her naked body. Standing up just in the nick of time because her father started making his way over to Josh, she blocked his path my standing in front of him.

"Daddy you and mom are home early" smiled Gracie sweetly.

"Gracie" said Greg in a deadly tone, "You have two seconds to move before I move you for you."

"Now Daddy don't do anything rash…." Tried Gracie but it was interrupted as House grabbed her by the arms and lifted her off the ground and set her to his side. He began walking towards the boy who was currently standing up grabbing a pillow and covering up his privates, the boy was currently looking at him in total fear.

"Greg what is taking so long…" said a voice from the hallway.

"Mom get in here Dad is going to kill someone" screamed Gracie down the hallway.

Quick footsteps could be heard down the hallway as Greg turned around to see his wife stop dead in her tracks as she entered the bedroom as she took in the sight before her.

Lisa currently stood at the doorway looking into her master bedroom to see her naked daughter currently wrapped in her new silk sheets. Her husband whose face was beat red and was actually shaking with suppressed anger. And then at the back of the room she saw Gracie's boyfriend totally naked with just a pillow covering him up.

Lisa was at a loss for words, she even open and closed her mouth a few times but she just couldn't speak. That was until she watched her husband take a menacing step towards the boy.

"Greg" said Lisa trying to sound strong, "Step away from Josh."

"JOSH!" roared Greg turning to glare at both his wife and daughter and then back at the shaking boy.

"Yes Daddy this is my boyfriend Josh" said Gracie trying not to sound scared of her father.

"Hello Dr. House it is nice to…" stammered the boy.

Greg took two giant steps forward before anyone could react he had the boy's up against the wall his hand wrapped around the boys throat, "I would advise you not to speak at the moment" hissed House glaring at the boy.

Protests from both his daughter and wife could be heard behind him. The boy opened his mouth to say what he assumed "yes" but Greg rammed him up against the wall again. "Nope not a sound" hissed House, "From now on you will just nod and shake your head for answers."

"Daddy" screeched Gracie

"Greg" yelled Lisa at the same time as her daughter.

House turned around and glared at both of them silencing them instantly. "Now where were we" said House glaring at the boy, as he took his other hand rubbing his chin acting like he was thinking hard. And then he gasped, "Now I remember" and with that he pulled back and punched the kid in the face making his wife and daughter gasp. The teen fell down on ground holding his nose that was bleeding lightly. "Get your cloths and get the hell out of my house and if I ever see you with my daughter again a little punch in your face will be the least of your worries" hissed Greg as he watched the boy scramble on the ground grabbing his clothes on the way out.

House watched the dumbass actually stop to talk to his daughter most likely to say good bye but Greg would have none of that and stopped him before he spoke, "That is it I am getting my gun and shooting this little-shit" roared Greg heading for his dresser acting like he had a gun. The teen gave out a yelp as he shot down the hallway. He watched the kid until he was rounding the corner.

Breathing in deeply trying to calm himself before he talked to his daughter. Turning around believing he was calm but once he saw here naked wrapped in their sheets he lost it, he started shaking again, he finally exploded.

"Gracie Jo House you were having sex in my bed!" yelled House as the thought of his daughter having sex creeped into his mind he began pacing in his room trying to keep himself from following her boyfriend out the door and killing him.

Gracie sighed, "Yes Dad I am nineteen now, I do that now."

"What!" yelled House, "You mean this wasn't your first time?"

"God No, I lost my virginity when I was sixtee…."said Gracie without thinking suddenly she realized what she was saying and brought her hands up to her mouth covering it as her eyes got as wide a saucers.

"SIXTEEN" screamed Greg as he took a step at his daughter.

"Mom knew" screamed Gracie as she moved to hid behind her mother.

Greg looked up in shocked as he saw that he was not the only one who shocked too as he seen that his wife's eyes were now matching his own. House grabbed his heart as it started beating fast and hurting slightly so he sat down on the bed. He was one surprise away from having a heart attack literally. Lisa ran over to her husband worry all over her face.

"Greg you okay" asked Lisa as she sat next to him reaching up and feeling his pulse on his neck. Greg shook of her hand, "I am fine" he grunted.

"Okay so let me get this straight" said House sighing, "My daughter that I thought was an virgin is actually not, and decided it would be smart to have sex in our bed, and then I find out that not only is my daughter having sex but apparently since she was sixteen. Then I find out that my wife for over 10 years knew that my daughter has been having sex too. Please while I am sitting down is there anything else that you want to tell me."

"Uncle Wilson knew too" peeped Gracie.

"Gracie" shrieked Lisa.

"What" said Gracie shrugging, "I thought we were all getting this off out chests"

"Speaking of chests" said Greg uncomfortably, "Can you please go put some clothes on."

Gracie just smirked at how uncomfortable her father was in the current situation. For a doctor he sure was squeamish.

Greg noticed her smirk and glared at her which wiped it off her face.

"Sure Dad" sighed Gracie as she walked out of the room with their sheets still wrapped around her.

Greg sighed burying his head in his hands, "My baby is having sex and you knew" he accused pointing at Lisa.

"Of course I knew" scoffed Lisa, "I am her mother for god sakes who do you think made her get on birth control, that is how Wilson knows too his girlfriend is her doctor who prescribed it to her."

"So everyone knew my baby was having sex but me" sighed Greg running his hands though his hair.

"Maybe we didn't think you were ready to know yet" smiled Lisa rubbing his back.

"Why, I am perfectly ready to hear it" sighed Greg.

"Maybe it is because you still refer to her as 'Your Baby" every time you say here name" smiled Lisa, "you were not ready to know she was having sex."

"Was finding out like this apart of your evil plan as well" sighed Greg.

"Ohh…no" sighed Lisa, "This was not apart of the plan at all" anger evident in her voice. "I can't believe she had sex in our bed. I just spend 400 dollars on those silk sheets, now I have to throw them out."

"You could just give them to me" said a voice from the door.

Both parents looked up to find their daughter in the hallway leaning against the doorway smirking at them but her smirk fell of her face as both parents stood up at the exact same time and started walking at her.

"Okay" said Gracie holding up her hands fear evident in her eyes, "Now I know you guys are mad at me" she said as she backed up slowly but her parents just followed her.

"Ohh we aren't mad" smirked Greg.

"Really" said Gracie as her eyes lit up.

"Nope" smirked Lisa.

"We are furious" said both parents at the same time giving their daughter their famous glares.

Gracie instinctively flinched at her parents glares.

"What were you thinking…" yelled Greg.

"Having sex in our bed…"finished Lisa.

"I mean you are in the top 50 of IQ scores in the world…" yelled Greg.

"But you aren't smart enough to realize that having sex…" yelled Lisa.

"In your parents bed nonetheless , Is a bad idea!" finished Greg.

Gracie stopped walking backwards as she came to her bedroom door. "To my defense you were not supposed to be home for another two days" tried Gracie.

"It doesn't matter Gracie Jo House" screamed Greg.

"Does it help that I didn't even enjoy it, you interrupted it before I could even get an orgasim…" started Gracie.

"Gracie!" screamed Greg covering his ears with her with his hands mumbling loud noises to keep the word orgasm and his daughter from his mind.

Greg looked over at his wife who was currently was staring at the floor a smile evident on her face as her shoulders were shaking with laughter.

"Lisa you are not helping" yelled Greg, "You know she gets this from you, you are always so open about sex and look" paused Greg pointing at his daughter who know had a full blown smirk on her face "You turned my baby into a nympho!"

"Excuse me" screeched Lisa, "And I thought we just discussed the whole you calling her "my baby" thing."

"Well she is MY BABY!" screamed Greg.

"And you're my daddy" laughed Gracie clearly amused by her parents.

"Gracie for once in your life can you not be so sarcastic" sighed her father pointing his finger at her.

"Dad" sighed Gracie, "Mom might have turned me into a nympho but you turned me into a sarcastic ass so I am sorry I can't turn it off."

"I did NOT turn you into a nympho" screeched Lisa, "Stop saying that both of you, the only reason she even got all the sex talks from me is because you failed to even recognize the fact that your daughter is a sexual human being."

"WELL I RECOGNIZE IT NOW LISA!" yelled Greg.

"Only because you caught her having sex" yelled Lisa, "You probably would have walked her down the aisle 5 years from now thinking she was still a virgin."

"FIVE YEARS!" screamed Greg, "There is no way in hell my baby is getting married in five years."

"Umm…daddy would now be a good time to tell you that Josh proposed to me yesterday and I said yes" said Gracie weekly.

"WHAT!" both her parents screamed.

Gracie just rolled her eyes at her parents, _"It is never a normal day in the House household, but I wouldn't have it any other way" thought Gracie. _As she stood their getting another tongue lashing from her over-protective parents, rolling her eyes as she heard something along the lines of "I am buying a gun and shooting his ass" coming from her father's mouth. She just smiled at them, _"God I Love My Life!"_

_-_

_-_

Hope You Liked It! Review and maybe I will write some more House/Cuddy/Gracie in the future fanfictions:)


End file.
